Mémoires d'un lieutenant de police amnésique
by Nono2b
Summary: Os. Je me suis réveillée dans une chambre d'hôpital dopée à la morphine, à écouter un type [...] que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie me décrire la mienne [...] ! Ce type qui m'a appris par la suite que j'étais en mission sous-couverture depuis six ans pour faire tomber le meurtrier de ma mère, ce même meurtrier à qui je suis marier ! [...] J'ai perdu six ans de ma vie.


Bonjour, bonjour !

Hein ? Non, je ne suis pas morte (vous avez cru, avouez !), me revoici avec un Os... spécial. Il se situe _après _et contient certain spoiler.

Si vous ne comprenez rien, envoyez-moi un MP !

Sur-ce, bonne lecture j'espère. :)

* * *

Nous_ avons été amis toi et moi dans la lumière et dans l'obscurité._

Caroline NORTON

* * *

**Mémoires d'un lieutenant de police amnésique.**

Il y a des choses que l'être humain ne connaîtra jamais, dans l'Histoire de la Vie, dans notre manière d'exister, ainsi que l'esprit. Si vaste, tellement de possibilités à départager. Et si...? Des hypothèse qui ne mènent finalement à rien, des questions sans réponse.

Lui qui avait réponse à tout se trouvait amputer de sa meilleure arme : les mots. Ne jamais douter de leur pouvoir. Mais ce soir, en la contemplant, il crut que la magie avait disparu, qu'il ne pourrait jamais trouver les mots - justement - pour faire cesser cette cacophonie dans son esprit.

Elle qui l'avait oublié.

Kate Beckett.

Sa femme.

Et le dragon l'avait persuadé de le tuer, les rôles étaient inversés dans l'esprit de Kate, dans son monde. Les méchants avaient alors volé la place aux gentils, manipulant l'esprit d'un être si impénétrable. Avant. Avant tout ça... avant qu'elle ne l'oublie.

- C'est faux ! avait-elle hurlé. Vous n'êtes pas mon mari, tout ceci n'est qu'une couverture !

Les mains attachées à chaque accoudoir, ses yeux d'un vert profond et déstabilisant le foudroyaient. Il l'aimait, tellement. Mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

- Cet homme que tu crois être du bon côté ne l'est pas. Le meurtre de ta mère... il est derrière tout cela. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu te corrompre l'esprit ainsi mais il faut que tu me crois. Il faut que tu te souviennes.

Assis en face d'elle, il la suppliait de tout son être.

- Qu'a-t-il pu te dire pour que tu me détestes à ce point ?

Elle ne broncha pas, les yeux en feux vissés dans les siens embués. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de rage dans son regard.

- Ce n'était qu'une couverture pour vous faire tomber ! cracha-t-elle à nouveau.

- Non ! hurla-t-il. Non, ce n'était pas une couverture. Tu n'as pas manqué de te faire exploser par un psychopathe puis tuer par un assassin par ma faute pour rien ! On n'a pas failli mourir congelés et noyés pour rien . On ne s'est pas fait du mal, on ne s'est pas mentit sans cesse pour rien ! Et le jour où j'étais persuadé que tu n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un comme moi, tu es venue et je t'ai demandé si tu m'aimais. Et toi, Katherine Beckett, tu as dit oui.

Il se mit brusquement à genoux devant elle, si brusquement que Kate se recula dans sa chaise. Les larmes, les sanglots lui hachaient la voix.

- Et le jour où je t'ai demandé de m'épouser, tu as à nouveau dit oui. Parce qu'on savait tout les deux qu'on passerait le reste de notre vie ensemble. Alors je t'en prie, souviens-toi de nos promesses et de toutes ces choses heureuses et difficiles que nous avons vécues, souviens-toi de cette famille que vous avions tout juste commencé à former.

Ses yeux lagons la transpercèrent par leur douleur et petit-à-petit, elle sentit comme une brûlure à son annuaire gauche nu.

- Et souviens-toi de moi.

Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, abattu mais sincère. Il n'y croyait plus vraiment désormais, les choses avaient changé, et ce n'était plus que le passé. Rick se releva, les mains tremblantes, l'âme foutue.

- Je te laisse le choix, Kate. De me tuer ou de me croire.

Il la détacha sans un mot, ses doigts étaient glacés. Elle scruta l'arme posée sur la table du coin de l'œil. Enfin libérée de ses chaînes plastiques, elle se releva, le fixant. Son regard avait changé. Le croyait-elle enfin ?

- Vous m'aimez vraiment... murmura-t-elle.

- De tout mon cœur.

Dans ses yeux bleus, les larmes pouvaient réapparaître à chaque instant. Elle le dévisagea, indescriptible visage.

- Je ne ressens rien de tel, je dois...

- Non ! hurla-t-il alors qu'elle se jetait sur la table où l'arme attendait.

Cette dernière se renversa sous le poids de Rick. Il fut rapidement relevé par Kate puis plaqué au mur, elle le relâcha finalement et s'éloigna. Elle prit une position défensive.

- Frappe-moi, qu'est-ce que tu attends !

- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

Elle lui asséna un coup dans l'estomac puis au visage. Il encaissa sans jamais riposter. Un coup de pied circulaire l'acheva. Face contre terre, il vit la femme de sa vie ramasser et pointer l'arme sur sa tête. Elle visait extrêmement bien, avec un peu de chance il ne souffrirait pas plus.

Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, des perles salées s'échappèrent, des sanglots finirent par le secouer. Mais le coup de feu ne venait toujours pas. Bon sang, qu'on en finisse !

Ses yeux le piquaient si fort... la vue troublée par les larmes, il ne vit pourtant pas la silhouette longiligne de sa femme.

Elle avait disparu.

Elle ne l'avait pas tué.

Pourquoi ?

* * *

Métallique, le goût dans sa bouche. Il essuya sa lèvre sanguinolente d'un revers de main et grogna en se relevant. L'écran de son téléphone s'alluma et il alla répondre en boitant.

- Elle est avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? grondait la voix à l'autre bout u fil.

- Espo...

- Je le savais ! Merde, Castle ! Elle est persuadée que tu as tué sa mère ! Elle a subit un lavage de cerveau, comment veux-tu la convaincre ? Allez Bro, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce, ramène-la maintenant.

- Je peux pas.

- Quoi ?

- Elle est partie.

- Comment ça « elle est partie » ?

- Elle est partie ! s'emporta Castle. Elle... elle s'est échappée.

Il eut un soupire puis une bruit sourd, comme un poing que l'on frappe sur la table.

- Mais je la ramènerai, lâcha-t-il comme une promesse faite à lui-même.

- Ne fais pas...! tenta le latino.

Et il raccrocha sans un mot, soudainement seul face à ses démons. Il s'écroula sur le canapé, au creux de sa paume, l'alliance de sa femme qui le narguait.

Son cœur tapant douloureusement au niveau de sa lèvres inférieure, Castle décida d'y poser de la glace et de réfléchir. Les yeux fermés, les souvenirs se mélangeaient. Des promesses, des éclats de rire résonnaient. Des doigts qui se lient sous les draps, des sourires qui s'unissent et des jambes qui s'emmêlent.

Une larme balaya le sang sur son passage, il ferma les yeux encore plus fort, jusqu'à ce que ses cils disparaissent.

Il décida de s'immiscer dans l'esprit de sa femme. Lorsqu'elle était perdue entre tête et cœur, elle espérait des conseils.

Des conseils qui ne venaient jamais.

* * *

Le jour où l'on avait enterré sa mère, Kate avait pris la décision, qu'à sa mort, elle serait incinérée. Ses cendres lâchées dans la mer, envolées... oubliée ? Dans son esprit, se retrouver devant une tombe rajoutait une couche à son malheur. Elle ne voulait pas infliger ça.

Elle s'essuya le nez puis renifla, lèvres entrouvertes. Elle se pencha et déposa un unique coquelicot près de la pierre.

- Tu sais pourquoi un coquelicot ? demanda-t-elle, toujours accroupie.

- Ce sont tes fleurs préférées, répondit la voix dans son dos.

- Pas seulement. Ma mère m'avait appris à fabriquer des danseuses avec, tu retournes certaines pétales pour former une robe.

Elle attrapa la fleur puis lui montra, les doigts tremblants et un peu rouillés, puis déposa son travail sur la tombe. Il eut un silence seulement comblé par la légère brise qui les fit frissonner tout les deux.

- Un jour, commença-t-il avec espoir, je t'ai dit que si on devait avoir une fille, elle aurait ton nez et tes cheveux.

- Et j'ai répondu en te disant qu'elle aurait tes yeux.

Elle aurait juré que, dans son dos, son souffle s'était arrêté.

- Tu... tu te souviens ? glapit-il en faisant un pas.

Elle se releva, les épaules basses et les genoux pas tout à fait tendus, et lui fit fasse, son arme brandit à bout de bras, la force retrouvée.

- Tellement prévisible, murmura-t-elle. Tu n'abandonnes donc jamais ?

Son cœur éclata. Parce qu'il y avait suffisamment cru à s'en brûler les ailes.

- Kate, je t'en prie.

- Ma mère t'a aussi supplié avant le premier coup de couteau ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées de rage. Ou bien tu as attendu qu'elle recule jusqu'aux poubelles ?

Il reçut comme une décharge dans la poitrine, son souffle devint à nouveau inexistant. Et devant ses yeux verts remplis de dégoût et de haine, il sut qu'il l'avait définitivement perdue.

Elle fit sauter le cran de sécurité et il baissa le regard, vaincu. Castle remarqua néanmoins une branche de gui séchée sur la tombe Johanna Beckett.

- La première année de notre relation, je t'ai invitée à passer Noël avec moi mais tu m'as dit être de garde chaque année au commissariat durant cette fête et ne pas pouvoir y échapper. Tu m'avais menti.

Il tomba à genoux face à tous ces sentiments qui ne devraient pas lui être destinés.

- La vraie raison était que ta mère avait été tuée peu de temps après Noël (il fixa la date gravée sur le marbre) et que vous n'aviez pas encore retiré les décorations. Tu m'as dit qu'en les rangeant avec ton père, vous saviez tout les deux que plus jamais vous ne les ressortirez.

Il ne releva pas la tête, se contentant d'attraper une poignée de graviers et de faire rouler les quelques cailloux au creux de sa paume, le bout des doigts poussiéreux.

- Jim m'a dit un jour, peu de temps avant la fusillade à l'enterrement de Montgomery, que petite, tu refusais de dormir avec une veilleuse. Il fallait presque que ta peur ait peur de toi.

Malgré elle, son âme tourmentée erra dans les souvenirs, et son arme s'abaissa légèrement.

Lui, il dévoilait toutes ses cartes, aussi petit et vulnérable que l'unique caillou gris dans sa main.

- Dans le tiroir de ton bureau, au commissariat, il y a un homme-bâton que tu as fabriqué avec ton père sur une plage, après les funérailles de ta mère. En m'expliquant son histoire à ce petit bonhomme en bois, tu m'as appris que même durant les jours difficiles, il est possible de ressentir de la joie.

Elle cilla, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête vers son visage fermé et froid, Kate reprit contenance et raffermit sa prise autour de la crosse de son arme.

- Bien tenté, souffla-t-elle, mais vous ne me connaissez pas.

Le vouvoiement était revenu, il l'avait ébranlé, et désormais elle se réfugiait derrière son mur. Comme lors de leur toute première rencontre.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, comment saurais-je que tu as le signe de l'infini tatoué sous ton sein gauche ? tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

- Coup de chance, trancha-t-elle.

- Avec écrit J.B à l'intérieur, termina-t-il. Alors, coup de chance ?

Elle serra les lèvres et appuya le canon glacé du _Glock_ sur son front. Il déglutit et ferma les yeux, le caillou roula puis tomba parmi les siens.

- J'espère que vos séances d'observation vous ont plu, cracha-t-elle en approchant son index de la détente.

Il ferma les yeux encore plus fort et attendit le moment fatidique avec le seul regret de ne pas avoir pu la sauver. Il entendit un « _ah_ » comme un souffle qui s'échappe puis le bruit d'un corps qui s'écroule, tout près. La pression sur son front avait disparu. Castle ouvrit un œil et tomba sur la silhouette inerte de sa femme. Il se précipita vers elle, lui dégageant la gorge puis appuya deux doigts sur sa carotide. Elle respirait et son cœur battait. Il soupira de soulagement.

S'arrêtant sur son visage, il fit passer quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et laissa trainer ses doigts sur sa joue glacée. Il eut un pincement entre ses deux poumons en touchant ses lèvres. L'homme abattu et brisé se pencha et embrassa délicatement le front de sa partenaire professionnelle et personnelle, libérant quelques larmes qui vinrent glisser sur ses joues rougies par le froid.

Des pas précipités vinrent à sa rencontre.

- Elle ne s'est pas cognée en tombant ? demanda Esposito qui ramassait l'arme de sa patronne.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit laconiquement Castle en faisant tourner la fléchette entre ses doigts.

Ryan se planta devant lui, devançant le latino avec sa future question.

- Ca va ? s'informa-t-il.

- Elle va bien, enfin physiquement parlant.

- Je voulais dire, toi, comment tu vas ?

- Je vais, c'est tout. Pour l'adjectif, on verra plus tard.

Les deux partenaires se lancèrent un regard similaire et Javier se baissa pour prendre Beckett dans ses bras mais Castle l'arrêta d'une main.

- Je vais le faire.

Il récupéra la fléchette tendis que l'écrivain soulevait sa femme comme une fragile princesse. Castle savait comme s'y prendre pour qu'elle soit à l'aise, après tout, il l'avait porté ainsi jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel durant leur nuit de noces.

* * *

Un grognement de douleur. Elle se passa une main sur le front en grimaçant. Kate ouvrit finalement les yeux avec difficultés, la bouche pâteuse.

- Il y a un verre d'eau à ta droite.

Elle figea le mouvement de sa main, sa respiration fit de même. Elle releva légèrement la tête pour découvrir le perturbateur à travers les grilles, caché dans la pénombre, puis la fit retomber.

- Vous m'avez drogué, remarqua-t-elle.

- Avec une fléchette, comme dans James Bond.

Elle lui lança un regard noir tout en s'asseyant, approchant le verre de son nez pour le sentir. Il eut presque envie de sourire, _presque_.

- On est pas dans un film, lui fit-elle savoir.

- Malheureusement. Et tu peux boire l'eau, elle n'est pas empoisonnée.

- Malheureusement ? s'étonna-t-elle en vidant le contenu dans l'évier de sa cellule.

- Ca se termine toujours bien dans les James Bond, expliqua-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

Elle remplit son récipient et fit taire la brûlure dans sa gorge.

- Vous êtes là pour discuter filmographie ou pour m'interroger ?

- Je sais déjà tout, affirma-t-il avec nonchalance.

- Voyez-vous ça, ironisa-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je veux juste une information.

- Je pensais que vous saviez tout ?

- Oh, pas tout, mais suffisamment. Ca ferait un très mauvais film sinon.

Elle s'approcha de la grille, inébranlable et redoutable.

- Je sais déjà qui c'est mais j'ignore où il se trouve. Dis-le moi.

- Sinon quoi ? le tenta-t-elle dans un sourire insolent.

- Sinon je coupe l'eau.

Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise par une telle réponse. Mais quel genre de phénomène était-il ?

- Vous le dire rendrait le film très mauvais.

Après un silence durant lequel ils se défièrent du regard, l'un aimant et l'autre détestant pour des raisons inventées, Castle posa ses mains sur la grille, le bout de ses doigts passant de l'autre côté.

- Je sais que dans ton esprit je suis un monstre qui t'a arraché un être aimé mais je promets de te rendre la mémoire et t'apporter la vérité si tu me dis où il se trouve.

Elle se rapprocha encore de la porte grillagée, de _lui_, jusqu'à ce que leur nez se frôle à travers sa prison glacée.

- Allez vous faire foutre.

* * *

- Je te rapporte quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

Il ne reçut que du silence pour réponse et soupira en quittant la pièce. Il n'entendit pas le poing de sa chère et tendre s'abattre lourdement sur le mur.

- Elle a dit quelque chose ? demanda l'irlandais lorsque l'écrivain fut près d'eux.

- Quelque chose d'autre que « vous avez tué ma mère » tu veux dire ?

Ryan baissa les yeux, embarrassé.

- Je suis désolé mec, intervint Esposito en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Ouais... moi aussi, marmonna l'écrivain.

- Elle est ta femme et notre petite-sœur, Castle, on va la sauver, lui promit-il. Et vous pourrez alors faire pleins de bébés Castle.

Rick eut un léger sourire, les yeux embués et le regard baissé vers ses mains un peu tremblantes.

- J'ai l'impression de faire un bon de six ans en arrière, se lamenta-t-il. En une seconde elle a reconstruit ce mur que j'ai mis tant de temps à détruire.

- On aura Bracken, et Beckett, ta _femme_, sera de retour.

- Comment ? demanda alors le mari aux ailes brisées. Comment lui faire recouvrer la mémoire ?

Il eut un silence désolé chez les garçons.

- En l'aimant, Monsieur Castle, fit une voix dans son dos.

Les lèvres de l'ange déchu se mirent à trembler lorsqu'il fit fasse à Victoria Gates.

- Et en sollicitant sa mémoire en lui racontant vos souvenirs communs.

Il hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête, un peu tassé sur lui-même.

- Pourra-t-elle seulement m'aimer à nouveau ? souffla-t-il tel un petit garçon effrayé.

- Elle a été amoureuse de vous une première fois, reprit Gates en croisant les bras, elle pourra sans difficulté le redevenir.

Ce fut de trop pour son cœur et pour la barrière qu'était ses yeux, il s'enfuit en courant vers la salle de repos. Ses deux amis voulurent le suivre mais leur capitaine les arrêta d'une main ferme, le regard triste et la mine inquiète.

Ils entendirent des hurlements étouffés et des tasses qui explosent, des poings qui s'abattent et des pleurs timides. Ils se contentèrent d'écouter, impuissants et le cœur déchiré.

Il eut le bruit de l'ascenseur puis une voix hésitante :

- Où est-elle ?

Javier se releva d'un bon, près à accueillir entre ses bras le corps et l'âme de sa fiancée, mais il croisa son regard brûlant de détermination.

- En cellule, lâcha-t-il d'un souffle.

Lanie fila aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, les doigts joints en deux poings serrés à l'entente de cette vive douleur qui s'échappait d'une certaine salle.

* * *

- Comment peux-tu encore douter de lui ? fit soudainement une fois dans la pénombre.

Kate Beckett sursauta, assise sur un banc, les épaules un peu basses. Elle releva la tête et croisa les yeux noirs comme la nuit de sa meilleure amie. Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de mettre un nom sur ce visage qu'elle connaissait pourtant si bien.

- Lanie ? prononça-t-elle enfin.

Cette dernière s'approcha, son visage passant de l'obscurité à la lumière.

- Je sais que tu es complètement perdue, Kate ; qu'on t'a retourné le cerveau pour que tous tes points d'encrage ne deviennent finalement qu'un nœud en plus à cette corde autour de ton cou.

Beckett retard sa descente aux enfers en s'accrochant au banc, jusqu'à ce que la jointure de ses doigts devienne blanche.

- Mais au fond de toi, ne crois-tu pas que Richard Castle, l'homme qui t'aime comme un forcené, n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille ?

- Vraiment au fond alors, marmonna-t-elle doucement.

Lanie s'approcha encore et, comme l'écrivain un peu plus tôt, mit ses mains sur la grille.

- Ma chérie, ne va pas favoriser les paroles d'un sénateur à celles de tes amis.

Alors Kate implosa.

- Comment suis-je sensée faire, Lanie ? cria-t-elle. Je me suis réveillée dans une chambre d'hôpital dopée à la morphine, à écouter un type, un sénateur d'après toi, que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie me décrire la mienne dans les moindres détails ! Ce type qui m'a appris par la suite que j'étais en mission sous-couverture depuis six ans pour faire tomber le meurtrier de ma mère, ce même meurtrier à qui je suis mariée depuis presque un an !

Elle s'arrêta lorsque son visage, son corps, furent près de la grille, prisonnière des démons qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- J'ai perdu six ans de ma vie, Lanie, six ! Je ne me reconnais même plus physiquement, j'ai les cheveux longs et cette tâche rosée au creux de ma poitrine.

Elle approcha une main faible de son buste pour appuyer des paroles déjà difficilement prononçables.

- Et tu voudrais que je crois un homme qui, m'a-t-on dit, a ruiné ma vie ? souffla-t-elle les lèvres et la voix tremblantes. Comment ? Dis-moi comment, Lanie.

Des larmes s'échappèrent de leur prison brûlante et glissèrent sans bruit sur ses joues rouges d'incertitude et d'incompréhension.

La jeune métisse avait l'envie grandissante de serrer son amie dans ses bras, de la protéger et de la sauver. Elle fit le tour de la cellule pour se retrouver derrière une Kate brisée qui s'était finalement rassise. Elle réussit à attraper une des mèches brunes de sa jeune amie et l'enroula délicatement autour de son index en silence. Beckett la laissa faire, bercée par cette marque d'affection du bout des doigts.

- Laisse-le te convaincre, lâcha le docteur Parish au bout d'un moment.

- Je ne peux pas, je le vois... commença-t-elle.

- Oublie ça. Cet homme dehors qui se coupe les doigts en ramassant les morceaux de verre qu'il à lui-même brisé est écrivain.

Kate plissa le front, surprise.

- Et pas n'importe lequel ! continua Lanie d'une manière qui fit légèrement sourire son amie. Tous ses romans sont des best-sellers, il est riche et séduisant, drôle et enfantin, charmant et attentionné.

La jeune flic buvait ses paroles, commençant doucement à sortir de sa forteresse pour voir s'il faisait beau dehors. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Pourquoi est-il au commissariat ?

- Parce qu'il y a six ans de ça, durant une affaire qui l'incluait, il a trouvé une nouvelle source d'inspiration.

- Ici ? s'étonna-t-elle.

La légiste hocha la tête, la mèche brune toujours autour de son doigt.

- Nikki Heat, dans ses livres.

- C'est un nom de stripteaseuse, désapprouva Beckett dans une grimace qui lui tordit la bouche.

Lanie eut un énorme sourire et tenta de le cacher derrière ses longs cheveux noirs.

- C'est toi, Kate, avoua-t-elle enfin en scrutant le visage de son amie.

- Moi ? répéta cette dernière en se désignant d'un doigt timide mais vif.

- Tu es la muse du célèbre Richard Edgar Castle, ma chère.

La jeune métisse vit les yeux de sa meilleure amie se perdre dans un océan de brouillard et de questions.

- A votre mariage, il a avoué être tombé amoureux de toi dès votre première enquête ensemble.

Elle sentit, comme elle l'avait prédit, la jeune femme se tendre à ses côtés.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai répondu ? demanda cette dernière du bout des lèvres.

- Que toi, par contre, tu l'avais haï.

Lanie dû se pencher pour apercevoir le sourire presque imperceptible de son amie blessée. Et ce fut dans une voix teintée de peur et d'incertitude que Kate lâcha dans un souffle :

- Blakely New York Hotel sur la 5ème Avenue.

* * *

_Bleu. Rouge. Bleu puis à nouveau rouge._

Du vent, du froid et de la pluie. Il faisait déjà nuit, le ciel était couleur d'encre.

Kate, derrière la vitre parsemée de gouttelettes, assise dans une voiture de police, venait tout juste d'apercevoir l'homme qui avait ruiné sa vie pour la seconde fois sortir brusquement du bâtiment dans lequel il s'était caché, les menottes aux moins et encadré par Ryan et Esposito. Elle vit aussi Castle - son _mari_ - les suivre de près, une main bandée par les morceaux de verre et de cœur qu'il avait ramassé il y a quelques heures déjà.

Elle sortit précipitamment, échappant au policier chargé de la surveiller. A l'entente de pas de cours dans sa direction, Bracken releva la tête puis s'adressa à la nouvelle venue :

- Lieutenant Beckett, la salua-t-il d'un froid sibérien.

Il reçut en réponse un merveilleux crochet du droit qui dévoila une cicatrice sur cette même joue. Le poing douloureux mais serré, Kate laissa le sénateur passer devant et lui vrilla la nuque du regard.

Castle, hésitant, était resté près de sa muse et n'osait plus faire le moindre pas. Son cœur battait sous son bandage désormais défait. Maladroit, il attrapa l'extrémité et tenta de le refaire, en vain.

Apparut alors autour de son poignet, une fraîche et jolie qui le maintint immobile. Il releva la tête, le souffle court, surpris et espérant. Kate Beckett sentit des yeux amoureux se poser sur elle et se mit doucement à sourire.

Ses doigts volants et fins vinrent alors panser et soulager une douleur si étroitement liée au cœur.

**Fin.**

* * *

Woilà, woilà !

Il y a un truc magique pour moi si vous appuyer sur ce joli petit bout, merci d'avance ! Et à bientôt j'espère ;)


End file.
